chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Breanna Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best
Breanna Elsbeth Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the eldest daughter and fourth child of Nyasia Firelock-Reddan and Mick Crinamorte-Best. She will be half type two vampire, a quarter type one vampire and a quarter werewolf. She will be the older twin sister of Phoebe Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best. She will possess the ability of Twin Ability Creation Appearance Breanna will always be completely identical to her sister Phoebe. They will share the same dark brown eyes, slightly tinted with red, and the same long straight hair which will be light brown, almost blonde at first, but will darken to become black. They will both be 6'0 at full height. However, Breanna will normally dress more simply than her sister, usually in jeans and T shirts. They will both also be identical in wolf form, with mainly white fur scattered through with black. Abilities Breanna will possess enhanced senses, strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and agility. These will be even more pronounced when she is transformed into a wolf form, though they will be present when she is human. She will be able to sense and track other supernatural beings. She will heal rapidly, will be immune to cold and to drugs, and will be immortal as an adult. Before then, she will age and mature rapidly, as a child. She will be venomous, meaning that she will be able to poison werecreatures and turn humans into type one vampires. However, she will only be immune to her own venom, not that of other vampires. Both sisters will share the additional ability of Twin Ability Creation. Breanna and Phoebe will both be able to create almost any ability for themselves, excluding those used to mimic or gain other abilities. They will only possess one ability at a time, and when a second is created it will replace the first. However, if Breanna chooses the first ability they gain, then it must be Phoebe who creates the second which replaces it. No sister will be capable of creating two abilities in succession. They will both be aware of what temporary ability they possess, at all times, and its potential uses, but this will be the only information shared. They will not have a telepathic link enabling them to make the decision together if separated and unable to communicate normally. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Father - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Brothers - Richie, Caden, Bryce and Niall Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best *Sisters - Phoebe, Adaire and Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best She will become a member of the Firelock Coven, like her mother and maternal family, Although she will not technically join any pack, she will still share a telepathic connection with the remnants of her paternal family. History & Future Etymology Breanna is a Gaelic name meaning "noble, strong, virtuous". or "hill". Her middle name, Elsbeth, is Hebrew and means "my God is a vow". Her surname of Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her surname of Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "red" as well as "reed". The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and her vampirism, or the "fire" in Firelock. Her surname Crinamorte means "death ridge" in Italian, while Best means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2